


How Is He So Bab?

by Rowan_The_Otaku



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Meme, inside joke, milk goblin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_The_Otaku/pseuds/Rowan_The_Otaku
Summary: What the fuck, man?
Kudos: 2





	How Is He So Bab?

Goro Akechi do be really adorable though, not gonna lie.


End file.
